priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right/Season 36 Statistics
This page shows the results from season 36 of The Price is Right. The season premiered on October 15, 2007, with the season finale airing on July 17, 2008, airing 190 episodes. (#4041K-#4424K) October 2007 November 2007 December 2007 January 2008 February 2008 March 2008 April 2008 May 2008 June 2008 July 2008 Taping Notes For the first six weeks of the season, the show uses a limited rotation of only 35 pricing games. At each of the first five taping sessions, Drew records one show for each week that draws from a single pool of seven games. The pools are as follows: * Session 1: Any Number, Double Prices, Grocery Game, Clock Game, Lucky $even, Golden Road, and Plinko (episodes #4041K, #4052K, #4064K, #4075K, #4083K and #4091K). * Session 2: Money Game, Cliff Hangers, Barker's Bargain Bar, One Away, Eazy az 1 2 3, It's in the Bag, and Triple Play (episodes #4042K, #4051K, #4062K, #4074K, #4085K and #4093K). * Session 3: Range Game, Race Game, 3 Strikes, Safe Crackers, Dice Game, Grand Game, and Cover Up (episodes #4043K, #4054K, #4061K, #4072K, #4084K and #4095K). * Session 4: Hi Lo, Shell Game, Card Game, Ten Chances, Squeeze Play, Punch a Bunch, and Switch? (episodes #4044K, #4053K, #4065K, #4073K, #4082K and #4094K). * Session 5: Temptation, 1 Right Price, Pick-a-Pair, Line em Up, Push Over, That's Too Much!, and 1/2 Off (episodes #4045K, #4055K, #4063K, #4071K, #4081K and #4092K). As the show moves into Drew's sixth through tenth taping sessions, more pricing games begin to return to the rotation; the 9th taping session overflows into the 10th, as does the 10th into the 11th, due to four tapings being cancelled on account of Drew being sick. The tapings follow the same basic pattern as the first group, with all six shows in a given set drawing from a pool of the same several "new" games and the same few "old" games. The episodes from these sessions comprise the season's 7th through 12th weeks. The "new" games from this period are as follows: * Session 6: Danger Price, Now....or Then, Pathfinder, and Magic #, along with Any Number, Double Prices, and Golden Road (episodes #4101K, #4112K, #4123K, #4131K, #4145K and #4153K). * Session 7: Hole in One, Secret "X", Make Your Move, and Coming or Going, along with 3 Strikes, Dice Game, and Barker's Bargain Bar (episodes #4102K, #4111K, #4125K, #4133K, #4144K and #4152K). * Session 8: Most Expensive, Check Game, 2 for the Price of 1, and Let 'em Roll, along with Money Game, Cliff Hangers, and Triple Play (episodes #4103K, #4115K, #4124K, #4134K, #4142K and #4151K). * Session 9/10: Swap Meet, 1 Wrong Price, Flip Flop, Pass the Buck, and Balance Game, along with Lucky $even and Plinko (episodes #4104K, #4113K, #4121K, #4132K, #4141K and #4155K); on the final episode of the group, Lucky $even is replaced by Push Over. * Session 10/11: Five Price Tags, Buy or Sell, and Shopping Spree, along with Squeeze Play, Grand Game, Switch?, and Cover Up (episodes #4105K, #4114K, #4122K, #4135K, #4143K and #4154K). Category:Statistics Category:Seasons